


How Many Wonders

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe -- Fairy Tale, Crack, Fluff, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Magic Stiles, Prisoner Derek, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: Derek doesn’t think Scott should make a deal with Stiles the sea witch in the first place. When Scott can’t hold up his end of the bargain, he’s doomed to spend eternity in Stiles’ watery hell-soaked lair. Derek can’t stand to see his best friend taken and he’s got an eternity to spare…





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> A little mermaid AU! Sort of... Not really... But still fun!
> 
> Largely based off of a picture I saw of a lovely home where the floor was a pool. Like all of it the living room or kitchen or something just tots made of water. “I would like to see this picture!” You might say. ME TOO! But I can’t FIND IT! So you’ll have to use the power of your imaginations. *rainbows and dancing*

 

Painting by [ChloeWeird](http://chloeweird.tumblr.com/) based on the tutorial by [Painting With Jane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQ2mZ-B-GYI).

Can also be seen [here](http://sylvie-w.tumblr.com/post/161004696813/chloeweird-created-the-perfect-painting-to-go). (Please tell me if the link breaks)


	2. How Many Wonders

**********

Derek and Scott didn’t have much in common, really. But they were both werewolves, which was a good enough reason to become best friends when one is nine years old. They still didn’t actually have much in common, even after over a decade of friendship, but they did have shared history. Derek was there when Scott’s dad left. Scott was there through Paige. Derek had been by Scott’s side when he’d almost had to repeat most of junior year in high school. Scott had offered his support after Kate, or more specifically, the death of Derek’s entire family.

So, they didn’t have a lot in common, but they were always there, and they were kind of pack, so that was good enough.

Except that now Scott didn’t want to be a werewolf. The one thing about them that overlapped, Scott was actively trying to get rid of it, and Derek couldn’t understand that.

“Scott, your wolf is a part of you. If Allison doesn’t see that, then clearly, she isn’t the one for you,” Derek said, following Scott over the jagged rocks that lined the beach.

“You don’t understand,” Scott said. “I love Allison. She’s perfect for me, but if her family finds out I’m a werewolf, they’ll never approve. I can’t force her to choose between us.”

“You wouldn’t be forcing her,” Derek said. “If you tell her what you are, she can make the decision on her own.” His foot nearly slipped out from under him, and he had to grab Scott’s arm to steady himself. “She isn’t perfect for you if you have to become someone else just to be with her.”

“I’ll still be me,” Scott insisted. “I just won’t get furry once a month.” He gave Derek a lopsided grin and continued toward the cove.

Derek groaned. He hated when Scott pretended the only time they shifted was the full moon. As if every moment of every day wasn’t informed by their heightened senses. Every single decision was made with consideration to the fact that they were different. They weren’t human.

“How did you even find a sea witch anyway?” Derek asked.

“The internet,” Scott called over his shoulder.

“Are you serious?” Derek stumbled to a stop. “You can’t be. That’s so not safe, Scott. You can’t trust some random person off the internet with something like this.”

“All the reviews said he’s great,” Scott said. 

“Reviews? Where the hell did you find him, Yelp?” Derek grumbled.

“There were testimonials on the website.” Scott started descending the rocks toward the pale sand that ringed the water.

“Obviously,’ Derek said, following closely. “No one is going to put _bad_ reviews on their own website.”

“I guess not,” Scott said, coming to a stop at the edge of the water and frowning at it.

“Exactly. So let’s go home, and we’ll do some more research, okay?” Or if Derek had his way, convince Scott not to do this at all.

Before Scott could respond, the water started bubbling and a moment later, a figure burst from under the surface.

“Hi! I’m Stiles. Which one of you is Scott?” The being who emerged from the waves had short brown hair and an upturned nose. His Captain America T-shirt was slick against his torso from the water still dripping off him. He rose further out of the water to get closer to them, revealing that what Derek originally thought were tight black sweatpants was actually skin. Scales? There was a fine pattern that suggested scales, but Derek was a bit too preoccupied by the multitude of tentacles to question it. 

“Wow, you’re an octopus,” Scott exclaimed.

Stiles pursed his lips. “Dude, if I were an octopus, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Derek wanted to point out that Stiles had more than eight tentacles, so he really didn’t have much in common with an octopus, but he didn’t think it really mattered.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Scott said quickly. “You’re a sea witch, right?”

Derek crossed his arms with a sigh. There was probably a more politically correct term for sea witch, and after the octopus comment, Scott should really use it.

Stiles just shrugged. “I know a little magic. It’s a talent of mine.” His smirk suggested he knew more than a little. “So, what can I help you with?”

“I want to be human,” Scott told him. He told Stiles all about how he adored Allison, but that her family was insane and would never accept him as long as he was a werewolf.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked. “I mean, your wolf is a part of you. If she loves you, shouldn’t she accept that?”

Derek punched Scott in the arm and gave him a pointed look. 

“She doesn’t know,” Scott said. “I can’t do that to her, please help me.”

Stiles scrunched up his nose, then shrugged. “If that’s what you want. Just remember, you’re asking for my help. It’s on you if it doesn’t work out.”

“Of course,” Scott said, but Derek didn’t like the sound of that.

“Okay, let’s see here.” Stiles brought up his hand and a bright yellow globe of light appeared in his palm. A flick of his wrist, and the globe became a scroll. “Listen here, dude. I know a spell that can turn you into a human for three days, but it’s got a procedural clause. Kind of a squid pro quo.” Stiles grinned at them, wiggling his eyebrows. Scott returned the smile but Derek refused to be amused. “All you have to do is get dear old Ally to kiss you. If she does, you get to stay human forever.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Derek asked.

Stiles read over the scroll, mumbling the words until he went, “Ah hah! Your soul will be mine forever and you’ll have to spend eternity in my hell-soaked lair.” Stiles grinned at them. “Lawyers. Don’t you just love ‘em?”

“That’s perfect,” Scott said.

“Um, no, it’s not,” Derek said. “Did you hear the part about him owning your soul?”

“Only if Allison doesn’t kiss me,” Scott said. “What are the chances of that?”

“You can’t force her, by the way,” Stiles said. “The magic gets upset.”

“I would never,” Scott assured him, and that, at least, Derek could agree with.

“Don’t you think you should think this through a bit more?” Derek said.

“No, this is perfect. I know I’m seeing Allison this weekend for the carnival. I’ll kiss her on the ferris wheel, it’ll be so romantic.” Scott turned to Stiles. “Let’s do it.”

“Just one more thing,” Stiles said. “My fee.”

“Fee?” Derek said dubiously. The prospect of Scott being dragged to a hell-soaked lair seemed bad enough to him.

“I’m not asking for much,” Stiles told him, and turned to smile at Scott. “I like you, so only $200.”

Scott blinked. “You use money?”

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. “Dude, high speed ain't cheap, and Verizon doesn’t exactly accept seashells as a legit method of payment.”

“Oh, right,” Scott said. He dug out his wallet and started counting out his bills, then turned puppy dog eyes on Derek.

“No.”

Scott groaned. “I’ll pay you back!”

“No chance,” Derek said.

“It’s not like you’ll miss it,” Scott said. “Come on, Derek, my happiness is at stake.”

Derek sighed. Scott was still his best friend even if he didn’t agree with the choice he was making. “Fine, but you are paying me back.”

“Thank you, Derek, thank you so much!” Scott launched himself at Derek to hug him, then they counted out bills and passed them to Stiles. 

A twist of Stiles’ wrist and the money in hand was replaced with a pen. “Okay, give this a read over and sign at the bottom. Then we’ll get started.” He passed the contract--which was still shimmering slightly--to Scott, who read through it with far more speed than Derek was comfortable with, then signed at the bottom. “Ready? Are you sure?” Stiles asked, and Scott nodded vigorously.

Stiles started swirling a tentacle in the water in front of him. A cauldron bubbled to the surface, and Stiles started pulling bottles out of the water and adding them in. The potion turned several different colours and at one point tried to make a break for it, until Stiles deemed it ready, and poured some into a cup for Scott. 

“Bottom’s up, dude,” Stiles said with a smile.

Scott took a deep breath then gulped down the potion. He frowned, and said, “I don’t feel any different.” No sooner than the words left his mouth, he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

“Just give it a minute,” Stiles said. “Your body’s just adjusting to the lack of werewolf...well, everything really.” He put a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder as Derek kneeled beside him. 

They waited an excruciating few minutes until Scott’s breathing evened out. “I’m good,” Scott said, climbing to his feet.

“Alright. Well, that’s it for me,” Stiles said. “Hopefully I won’t see you in three days. Good luck!” He gave them a cheerful wave, and then disappeared under the water.

“He was cool,” Scott said. “We’ll have to come back and thank him when the spell works.”

“Huh,” Derek said, non-committally. Stiles was fine. It was the spell that Derek wasn’t so sure about.

***

Carnivals, in theory, were very romantic places. But when the carnival was a fundraiser for one’s girlfriend’s mom’s women’s group and said mom had volunteered her to help in nearly every event, it was much less so. 

The first day, Scott kept looking for a romantic opportunity, while Derek tried to give them some privacy.

The second day, Scott had to work for a lot of the day, and then when he met up with Allison, he couldn’t get a moment alone with her. Her father kept appearing out of nowhere to loom over him or her mother would call her over to take tickets for a ride. Derek did his best to distract them, but he really was terrified of the Argents, even after they’d denounced Kate.

Derek had set a timer on his phone, and on the third day, he was watching it tick down with increasing panic. He wasn’t entirely convinced that Allison’s family didn’t already _know_ Scott was a werewolf, because they clearly didn’t like him.

The best moment, (or worst, as the case may be) was when Allison got signed up to run the kissing booth. She kissed so many guys, but when it was finally Scott’s turn, her mother said her shift was over and they disappeared into the crowd.

Now they only had an hour left. Derek had seen Allison by the bouncy castle and was trying to get Scott over to her before she left, but they’d been intercepted by Scott’s mom.

“Melissa, we really have to go,” Derek said, tugging at Scott.

“You’re kidding? I finally catch up to you and you’re blowing me off for your girlfriend? You’ve spent all weekend with her,” Melissa said.

“Mom, I really haven’t,” Scott said.

“Do you want some cotton candy?” Derek asked. “I’ll get you some and Scott will find Allison, and then we can get some of those mini donuts.”

“Derek Hale, do not try to distract me with food,” Melissa scolded. Melissa lost them another twenty minutes, and then they had to find Allison again. Melissa was still with them when they did, and Allison was too busy chatting with her, ever the perfect girlfriend, to even think about kissing her boyfriend.

Ten minutes to go, and Scott pulled Allison out onto the dock for a moment of privacy.

Chris Argent came barrelling down immediately. Derek tried to stop him, but Chris was having none of it. He reached Allison and started pulling her away as Derek’s watch started to chime.

“What the hell,” Chris said as the water next to them started roiling and Stiles burst up onto the boards.”

“Scott, dude,” Stiles said, pushing his wet hair back from his face. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I was really hoping I wouldn’t see you.”

“Come on, just a few more minutes, Stiles, please,” Scott begged.

Stiles frowned apologetically. “Sorry, man, I would if I could, but the spell says three days. Time’s up.”

As he spoke the potion well and truly wore off, and the rush of werewolf power came back to Scott forcing him to shift.

Chris grabbed Allison and pulled her back as she gave a startled gasp.

Scott shook his head and forced himself to shift back. “Allison, I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll give you a couple minutes to say goodbye,” Stiles said, sliding back. He still had about three tentacles in the water.

“Goodbye?” Melissa echoed. She was staring at Stiles, cotton candy going limp in her hand. “Why would he say goodbye?”

“I can’t go,” Scott said. “I need to be here with my mom and Allison. Stiles, please don’t do this.”

“You can’t take someone against their will,” Chris said, at the same time Melissa said, “He’s not going anywhere.”

Stiles was starting to look a bit disgruntled. “Look, I’m not the bad guy here. The spell was very clear, he signed and everything. It clearly states that if he doesn’t complete the spell requirements, someone has to come with me.”

“Someone?” Derek echoed.

Allison broke away from her father and ran to Scott’s side, wrapping herself around him. “Please don’t do this to us. I love him!”

Stiles threw up his arms and sent his gaze heavenward. “I’m not _doing_ anything. These were the terms of the spell. I didn’t make it, I just cast it, at his explicit request. I’m not going to stand here and be insulted. Say goodbye, it’s time to go.” He spun his finger in Scott’s direction, and a whirlpool started syphoning out of the water and around Scott’s feet.

“Wait,” Derek said. “You said someone.”

Stiles turn to him with a raised eyebrow. “So?”

“So, it doesn’t have to be Scott? Would you take someone else in his place?” Derek asked.

Stiles materialized the glowing yellow paper from before and quickly reviewed it. “There’s nothing here to stop me. If a willing person wanted to offer themselves, I could amend the contract.”

Derek looked at his best friend still clinging to the love of his life, while his mother stood shocked behind them. “I’ll do it, I’ll go.”

“No, Derek, you can’t,” Scott cried.

Stiles ignored Scott. “I seem to remember you were pretty against this spell in the first place.”

Derek shrugged. “Yeah, but I was still hoping it would work. Scott loves Allison. They deserve to be together. And his mom doesn’t have much family left. He can’t leave her.”

“What about you?” Stiles asked. “What about your family?”

Derek couldn’t meet his gaze. “I don’t really have anyone. It’s better this way.”

“If you're sure,” Stiles said. He pulled out his pen, tapped it twice against the paper and a new paragraph was added. “Sign when you’re ready.”

“Derek, what are you thinking?” Scott asked. “Didn’t you hear the part about the hell lair?”

Derek shrugged. “Can’t be that much worse than how I feel now.” And with that, he signed his name.

Stiles accepted the contract and swirled his finger again, transferring the growing whirl of water from Scott to Derek. It overtook him quickly, and he gulped in air before he was submerged. From there, it was darkness and the sounds of water whooshing around him as he was transported into the unknown.

He wasn’t sure how long he was locked inside before he burst through the surface of the water. He sputtered and coughed, trying to catch his breath while keeping himself afloat.

“Whoa there, big guy, hold on.” Strong arms came around Derek’s waist and something wrapped firmly around his leg. “Sorry about that, I try to do the transport thing as fast as I can, but it’s still not great.” Stiles propelled them forward until Derek bumped against a ledge and with Stiles’ help pulled himself up on it.

After a few more coughs, Derek rubbed the water from his eyes and looked around.

They were in the middle of a small cove. Derek treaded water so clear he could see his hands moving. It was so deep he couldn’t see the bottom, just black nothingness. Light reflected off the walls, causing an undulating blue pattern to ripple eerily off of them. There was no exit to the outside world the way they’d come, but Stiles carefully guided him over to a stone ledge. The ledge was still three feet under water, then it opened up into a living space. 

It looked like any apartment in the city, with a smooth leather couch and a TV, a small kitchen with a dining table, shelves of books and knick knacks lining the walls. The only difference between this home and any other Derek had been in, was that the entire place was submerged in about a foot or so of water.

“So, this is my lair,” Stiles said, pushing himself out of the deep pool and undulating into the room.

“Hell-soaked?” Derek eyed the Xbox on a shelf above the TV stand.

“Heavy on the soaked,” Stiles said, shooting a grin over his shoulder. “This is the main part, but there’s more rooms through the caverns. You can sleep here, until you get to know the place better. So you don’t get lost.” Stiles moved around the side of the pool where doors, archways, or passages lined the wall, and opened the first door.

“Okay,” Derek said, as he got to his feet and sloshed through the water. His boots were soaked, making his steps heavy.

“Bathroom is here.” Stiles opened the next door, then gestured down the hall to a room that Derek could see a bed inside. “My room’s down there.”

Stiles was looking at him expectantly so Derek nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asked, returning to the main area. “I could start dinner.”

“Not really,” Derek said carefully. Between the rich carnival food and spinning in the whirlpool, his stomach was queasy. Also giving up his freedom for the rest of eternity.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Stiles said. “Well, we could watch a movie if you wanted or you can help yourself to a book. I’ve got board games!”

“I’m kinda tired. Could I just go lie down?” Derek asked, and Stiles face fell. “I need some time to process.”

“Of course,” Stiles said, with forced brightness. “I’ll be around, so...you know, whenever works.”

“Great,” Derek said. He plodded through the water to the door Stiles had opened. It was a nice bedroom. The bed had a big fluffy blanket, the bedside table had a lamp that looked perfect for reading, and there was a large dresser against the wall. But it, too, had water covering the floor.

“Oh, I guess you don’t need that,” Stiles said, appearing at Derek’s side. He raised his hands and light crackled between his palms, he pushed his hands out, and the water surged out of the room, the wave splashing Derek. “Sorry.” Stiles winced sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” Derek said stiffly. He stepped into the soggy but water-free room and took off his boots.

“If you need anything, let me know,” Stiles said and he glided away from the door. 

Derek debated for a moment, then stripped out of his clothes before climbing into the bed. It was warm and dry, and Derek was exhausted. He drifted off in no time, listening to Stiles putter around and mumble to himself.

***

When Derek woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He stayed in bed for a while, unsure of what he’d do when he got up. He listened to the lapping of the water hitting the walls of the cavern, and...someone moving around the kitchen?

Eventually he got curious enough to push himself up out of bed. He only had his clothes from yesterday, so he threw those back on, wincing at the uncomfortable dampness of the jeans. He decided not to put the wet T-shirt on at all.

The water was still being held by an invisible barrier at the threshold of the room. Derek stepped over it because he wasn’t sure if it could be disturbed. He ducked into the bathroom before entering the kitchen.

Stiles was standing at the stove, a flipper in hand, with one tentacle wrapped around the handle of a frying pan, and another holding a dripping ladle. Derek cleared his throat, and Stiles spun around, water swirling at his feet...or rather, his tentacles. “You're awake! You have no shirt on.” His face turned a vibrant shade of red.

“Sorry. Mine was wet,” Derek explained. “I could go get it?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Stiles said, turning back to the stove. “I’ll have to remember to get you some new ones. Shorts would be good too, right? So you don’t always have wet pants.”

“Sure.” Derek usually preferred jeans all year round, but he had to admit they were uncomfortably heavy like this. He wasn’t about to decline when Stiles had offered.

“I’m making pancakes,” Stiles said, flipping one onto a plate already looking full. “I thought we could eat and then I’ll show you around the tunnels.” He brought the plate over to the table he’d already set. “It won’t be enough for you to go in there by yourself yet, but the more times we walk through them, the easier it will get. You can come meet the others.”

“Others?” Derek asked.

“Yep, I told them we’d come by,” Stiles said, and beckoned Derek forward. “Come on, then. Aren’t you hungry?”

The pancakes did look good, but… “I’m a bit confused,” Derek said. “I thought this was supposed to be a punishment.”

Stiles frowned and ladled more batter into the pan. “Magic has consequences. Every spell, potion, incantation, and wish. Some of them are small, so small they’re barely noticed. Some of them alter the lives of everyone involved. The difference between a sea witch and any old person using magic is that witches learn how to use those consequences to their advantage.

“Yes, the spell we used for Scott required someone to be doomed to stay here forever. This is where I live, so this is my lair. It didn’t say that I couldn’t make you feel welcome, or try to make it as comfortable as possible.” Stiles shot a grin over his shoulder. “Or that we can’t be friends.”

“So, I can’t leave,” Derek said. “But it’s not really like hell at all?”

Stiles snickered. “Dude, you haven’t heard me sing along to the radio yet. That’s some people’s idea of hell.” Derek took a seat at the table while Stiles listed all the things that would make him a horrible roommate. Derek didn’t think any of them sounded as bad as it could be.

Derek didn’t want to be stuck down here, but he’d made his choice, and that wasn’t really Stiles’ fault. He’d been prepared for the worst when he signed on. The way Stiles talked, it sounded like Derek could live his life however he wanted...just as long as that didn’t involve leaving the lair. 

Derek could be miserable here. He had plenty of practice. Or he could make the best of it. Embrace not dealing with the world and all the bullshit that went with it, be the friend Stiles so desperately seemed to want. He could try and be happy. If he failed, he was no worse off then he was now.

Derek sat down at the table and took a pancake.

***

True to his word, Stiles took Derek on a tour through the caverns. He could see that Stiles glided easily through the water, but it was harder for him to push through. Their first stop was at a storage room.

“It’s mostly just junk that I never feel like cleaning out. There’s a lot of rooms like that.” Stiles waved a dismissive hand toward its contents and was ready to move on, but Derek had spotted hidden treasure. He had to climb over some things, but eventually he reached the dusty old surfboard popped against the wall. The design was faded, but it could still float. The was a paddle sticking out of another pile, so Derek grabbed both and returned to Stiles’ side.

Stiles used a couple of tentacles to hold the board steady while Derek crawled onto it, settling on his knees and then setting it in motion with the paddle. Stiles’ amused laugh echoed through the cavern, and Derek smirked at him. “Very clever. Better than doggy paddling everywhere.”

“Excuse me?” Derek said with a flat look.

“You heard me,” Stiles said, grinning as he started off again.

The next room they came to was Stiles’ work room. It was lined with shelves filled with books, jars, plants, and things Derek couldn't identity and didn’t really want to think about.

“If you ever need me, try here first,” Stiles said. “But I don’t advise coming in while I’m in the middle of something. Just get my attention from the doorway.”

“Why?” Derek asked.

Stiles grinned. “Ask Isaac.”

Derek took a moment to look around the room and inspected the odds and ends but after seeing a jar that looked to be filled with eyeballs and another that held tongues, he decided to leave it be for now. Stiles chattered away as they went from room to room, explaining their purpose or following a tangent. Derek divided his attention between the rooms and Stiles, finding the swirls and undulations of his body more interesting than the caverns they passed.

“We call this the common room,” Stiles said, sliding up three watery stairs. “Everyone hangs out here when they want company.”

“Everyone?” Derek echoed.

“Stiles!” A blonde girl splashed through the water and jumped onto Stiles, wrapping her legs around his waist as a few of his tentacles twisted around her.

Stiles laughter echoed off the walls of the large room, and Derek felt a strange stab of jealousy, and it wasn’t directed toward the girl's bikini clad form. Stiles spun her around then dropped her into the water, leaving her sputtering. “Derek, this is Erica.”

“Hi,” Derek said, giving her a stilted wave.

“Over here is Isaac and Boyd,” Stiles said, gesturing to the guys lounging on a couch that was set up on a platform out of the water. They gave a nod each. There are technically others but…Well, they don’t like to come out of the pit. Anyway, what are you guys up to?”

“They’re playing a Supernatural marathon,” Isaac said, gesturing to the large tv bolted to the wall.

“Sweet!” Stiles glided through the water and flopped onto a waterlogged armchair. Erica shook off the water dripping from her skin and sat down between the boys. The three of them were eyeing Derek without looking directly his way. He slowly paddled his board over to the platform and took an empty chair.

They sat in awkward silence, pretending to watch the screen along with Stiles. When he couldn’t bear it anymore, Derek cleared his throat and asked, “So, why shouldn’t we go into Stiles’ workroom when he’s busy?”

Erica laughed, a cackle more suited to a sea witch than one of his prisoners, and Isaac ducked down in his seat putting protective hands over his curls. The tension was broken as they recounted the story of Isaac’s hair being temporarily turned green.

***

The adjustment to living in a cave under the sea was remarkably easy for Derek. He missed Scott and Melissa, but he didn’t really have any other friends to miss. A few acquaintances here and there, but no one he was close to. He was becoming fast friends with Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. They felt like pack, even though they weren’t wolves. Stiles had the calm commanding presence of an alpha, and Derek found his anxiety slowly diminishing. What did he have to worry about? Stiles would make sure he was fed, clothed, and protected. Derek hadn’t felt so secure since his family was killed.

Living in Stiles’ lair was _fun_. They had movie nights, or themed dinners just because they felt like it. If Stiles could find the slightest reason to bake a cake, he’d take it. He’d gone to great lengths to ensure they had wifi in the areas they hung out most, along with a satellite package with far too many channels. Sometimes Stiles even brought pizza down, though Derek wasn’t sure how he managed to keep it from getting wet. All the tunnels he’d explored led to pools or heavy waterfalls, so he’d have to be a strong swimmer to get out.

The full moon had made him restless. He was used to running under the bright pull of sky, not sitting cooped up surrounded by stone. Derek’s control had always been excellent, but with no other wolves to run with, he worried he’d lash out.

He needn’t have worried. As the evening grew to a close, Stiles lead him through the warren of tunnels, up a steadily narrowing incline and outside.

Derek took his first breath of fresh air in weeks. The rocky outcropping overlooked the water and the moon reflected off it, twice as bright as Derek had ever seen it.

A shallow pool nearby was still warm from the sun, and Stiles settled in with a book. Derek didn’t need to run that night. He was happy just basking in the glow of the moon and feeling the salty ocean breeze. 

***

Restlessness was easy to come by when confined to a space. Derek counted himself fortunate that while he was stuck in Stiles’ lair, it was a vast space. There were so many tunnels branching away from the spot where Stiles lived, and rooms off of them that held all sorts of interesting things. Or not interesting. There was a room filled entirely with chairs, and Derek didn’t know why. 

Stiles showed him around the first few days of his confinement, but he had too much to do to stick around, and Derek didn’t want to spend his life glued to Stiles’ side. So Stiles gave him a rock to carry with him, and instructed him that should he get lost, he should inform the rock, and it would lead him back to the kitchen. 

Derek had been dubious, because it looked like an ordinary stone. But it wasn’t long before Derek got turned around. He thought the chair room had been to the left, but he didn’t recognize the cave of kitchen utensils he'd ended up in instead. (Why would anyone want that many forks?) After reaching a dead end, he had to admit defeat. Pulling the stone from his pocket, he glared at it, and said, “I guess I’m lost.”

The stone quivered in his palm, shivered and bucked, then settled, with a bright green arrow pointing back the way he’d come. As Derek turned, the arrow turned with him, so that it pointed ahead. He sloshed his way back down the hallway, and regretted leaving his paddleboard in his room. Stiles had found him a few pairs of shorts so that it wasn’t completely odious to make his way through the water, but it was still annoying.

The arrow on the stone swiveled this way and that, until Derek started to recognize things. One tunnel had a streak of blue on the stone walls, and if he turned left up ahead, he’d get to the rec room that Erica, Isaac, and Boyd liked to hang out in.

“Alright,” he said to the stone, feeling stupid for talking to a rock. “I’m not lost now.”

The rock shivered, but the arrow remained.

“You’re done, now,” Derek said. “I don’t need you anymore.”

A little shake and a buzz, but green continued to point forward. 

Derek sighed and shoved it in his pocket. Maybe it would turn off on its own.

He took a right turn, intending to check things out that way instead of joining his fellow captives. He didn’t get more than two steps in that directions before jumping a foot in the air.

The rock had vibrated so hard, it smacked his thigh. It flipped around in his pocket, dangerously close to-- Well, Derek took it out again quickly. The green arrow throbbed in the opposite direction of where he was going.

“No. Stop it. I’m going this way,” Derek started walking again. The rock nearly jumped out of his hand. He wanted it to stop, but he didn’t want to _lose_ it. “Alright fine,” Derek told it. “We’ll see what Stiles has to say about this.”

Stiles’ workroom was on the way to the kitchen, so the stone pointed in its direction without any fuss.

Taking heed of the warnings he’d been given, Derek paused outside the workroom and lightly knocked on the entrance.

“Just a minute,” Stiles called. He was positioned in front of… a cauldron. Derek had no other word for it. There was foggy steam rolling out from under it, and purple light bubbling from the top, making Stiles glow. An old book was propped open on a pedestal next to the cauldron, and one of Stiles’ tentacles was skimming along it like a finger following its words.

Derek was suddenly reminded of the dictionary his family had kept in their livingroom. Some families kept bibles open on a book stand, ready and waiting for reference. For his family, it was a dictionary. They ran to it daily, deciphering what Uncle Peter had just said, debating definitions, or just finding the perfect synonym. It held a place of honour for anyone to find what they needed.

“Alright, you can come in now,” Stiles called. “Hey, Derek.”

Derek broke out of his memory trip and stepped into the workroom. The rock rattled angrily. “I was wondering if you could help me with this.”

“You got lost?” Stiles said with concern.

Derek shrugged. “Just for a minute. I used the rock until I recognized something, but it wouldn’t stop. It freaks out if I try to go anywhere that’s not the kitchen.”

One of Stiles’ tentacles plucked the rock from Derek’s hand. “Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. Let me see what I can do.” One wall of Stiles’ workshop was filled entirely by books. Stiles brushed a few spines, muttering, “No, not quite,” and “ It’s here somewhere,” before finally shouting, “Ah ha!” He brought the book over to his work table and propped it open on yet another book stand, setting the rock down in front of it.

“How do you know what’s in all the books,” Derek asked. “There’s so many of them.”

Stiles shrugged. “I’ve read at least part of most of them. I rarely remember the exact spell, just the gist of it gives me something to go off of.”

“How do you decide if it’s the right spell?” Derek said.

Stiles tapped at the rock while he spoke, making it spark. “There are a lot of factors for each spell. Some are really common, and I can use the same spell again and again. Sometimes I have to look at all the specifics. Like with Scott.”

Derek gestured for him to continue and Stiles complied. 

“For Scott, I had to consider what he really wanted. A transformation of that kind is no simple task. I had to take something that was integral to who he is, without actually changing who he _is_ , you know?” Stiles asked.

“Sort of.” Derek couldn’t really separate who he was from being a werewolf. Everything that had happened to him and everything he did connected to that in some way.”

“One of the main reasons I decided to use that spell was because Scott and Allison were already together,” Stiles said. “So I thought it wouldn’t be a problem for him to fulfill the requirements.”

“You’re telling me,” Derek said. “So, where did you get the spell? If you didn’t create it yourself.”

Stiles gestured to his books. “All of these have spells passed from witch to witch. My collection is mostly sea witches, because, well,” he indicated himself. “Then I add my own twist.” He grinned. “Sometimes, I’ll find three different versions of the same spell. From students who all studied together, or someone modifying the original like I did. Either identical spells, or nearly identical, changing one component at a time as it goes from witch to witch.”

“Huh,” Derek said. “That’s interesting.”

“It is, right?” Stiles said. “I have one book that doesn’t use _any_ anise. And let me tell you, it’s a popular ingredient. It wasn’t until I got to the end that I realized it was because the witch who wrote it hated the smell.”

“That’s because it’s awful,” Derek said, his nose twitching at the thought of it.

Stiles laughed. “Fair enough. Well, this should be done. When you don’t need it anymore, just tell it _I’m found_ , and it should stop. If it doesn’t, bring it back. I’ll try something else.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, pocketing the rock.

“Happy exploring,” Stiles said with a wave.

“Enjoy your…” Derek looked at the cauldron, still hissing and bubbling. “That.”

Stiles’ cackle followed him down the tunnel.

***

Watching Stiles move was fascinating. Derek had never met anyone with tentacles before, but Stiles made them seem natural. He especially liked to watch Stiles work, staying just outside the doorway to avoid accidents. It looked like Stiles had a dozen different thoughts he entertained at once, and he used his hands and tentacles to execute them, until everything came together in a poof, sizzle, or slide. 

Occasionally, when Stiles was particularly invested in what he was doing, or relaxed enough, he stopped thinking about what his body was doing, and his limbs took on a mind of their own.

One on Stiles’ right had a tendency to ruffle Stiles’ hair, which was usually wet anyway, so he always looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. Another liked to grab things off shelves then would forget about them, so they’d go tumbling into the water. 

Then, there was one on the left. Derek watched that one very, very closely, because instead of things, it liked to grab _Derek_. The tentacle would wind around his ankle while he helped Derek with dinner, or slide up his wrist while they were both reading in the library. It absolutely loved when they watched TV. They were currently catching up on the newest season of The Flash. The others had already watched it, so it was just Derek and Stiles in the den. They were three episodes in, and the appendage had wound around Derek’s calf, and was slowly working up his thigh.

Derek was fairly confident that Stiles would notice soon, and when he did, he’d startle, maybe even yelp, and pull back apologizing profusely. Derek would assure him he didn’t mind, but they’d sit together awkwardly for a while until one of them left or something broke the tension. Derek didn’t want to do that today.

Sure enough, as the credits rolled, Stiles moved to get more comfortable and realized he’d entwined himself with Derek. “Shit, sorry,” Stiles said, pulling back.

Derek reached out quickly to stop him from pulling away. He didn’t grab or anything, just placed a firm hand on the tentacle. The first time he’d felt them, he’d expected something slimy, or rough, but they were smooth and warm, tender despite their strength. “Stiles. I told you I really, _really_ don’t mind.”

Stiles stared at him, his eyes narrowed and shrewd. Derek traced the line where black turned to purple on the tapered limb. “Alright,” Stiles said slowly. He turned back to the TV, and grabbed the Xbox controller to set the next episode playing. Derek smiled when the tentacle stayed in place.

After a few minutes, Derek felt a familiar slide against his ankle, and he hid a grin.

By the time the next episode was over, Derek could barely move his legs, they were bound so fully, and there was a heavy band around his waist. It felt amazing, and Derek wanted to stay there, grounded, all afternoon.

***

Part of Stiles’ job was meeting “clients” up on the surface. He had a website and everything, and Isaac would man the phone for him, scheduling meetings and taking notes on what the person was looking for. Derek hadn’t realized that Scott had explained what he wanted before their meeting, but it made sense now, considering that Stiles had had exactly what he needed. Some spells could be whipped up on the spot, like the one he’d offered Scott. Others needed more time and planning to execute before he could solidify anything.

Stiles frequently came home muttering after meeting with prospective clients. More times than he could count, Derek had heard the phrase, “Do they think I’m a goddamn fairy godmother or something?” He could probably recite Stiles’ tirade about love potions off by heart, (“Honestly, who the hell doesn’t realize what a horrible, _creepy_ idea that is? See, there's this magical thing called _consent_ and call me crazy, but I’m a fan.”)

These moods were usually easily improved by some buttery popcorn and a good movie. Stiles would settle in and de-stress. Derek was happy to see that their cuddling was starting to be a staple for that too. In the last month, they’d moved past just Stiles’ tentacles holding onto Derek, though they still played a large role, and were involving their hands too. Last week, Stiles had flopped down on top of Derek, lying chest to chest with Derek’s legs wound up in his. It was great.

A few times though, Stiles came home seething. There was no muttering then, just quiet rage hanging over their heads like a cloud. Stiles would lock himself away then, and not return until his mood had improved. Derek hated that. He wanted to help, but he didn’t want to crowd Stiles. He was entitled to time alone, even if it meant Derek would linger in the living room all night, tense, and unnerved.

Derek was reading on the couch when Stiles bubbled to the surface, and he could tell immediately that it was one of those days. There was no cheerful hello, so Derek sat up and offered a tentative smile. “Hey.”

Stiles gave a stiff salute and went into the kitchen. Derek sat in echoing silence, unsure if he should say something, or go into this room so that Stiles could be by himself. 

The coffee pot made a loud clunk as Stiles dropped it onto the counter. “Do you hate me?”

“What?” Derek asked, thinking he must have missed something.

“Do you hate me?” Stiles repeated. “For taking you away. For keeping you here.”

“No,” Derek said immediately, but Stiles didn’t look like he believed him. “I was worried when it first happened, of course. But I made my choice, thinking I’d spend an eternity suffering. Instead, I’m...I’m happy here. Sometimes I miss Scott, or I wish I could just get up and go to the store when I feel like it, but I don’t mind. A deal’s a deal. I feel better here than I have in years. I like being here with you.” Derek hastily added. “And the others. They feel like real friends.”

Stiles sighed and sat on the couch with him. “I would let you see him if I could, but it doesn’t work that way. Contracts are there for a reason. Balance always has to be maintained, and you agreed to provide that.”

“I know,” Derek said. “Really, it’s not that bad.”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and his tentacle curled around Derek’s ankle. “Scott and the Argents disagree.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked. 

“First they were trying to get me arrested for kidnapping,” Stiles said. “That didn’t work, obviously, so they have this big shot lawyer harassing the sheriff’s department, claiming I’m guilty of magic misconduct.”

“Is it Jackson? Jackson Whittemore?” Derek asked. Jackson wasn’t likely to do Scott any favours but Lydia and Allison were best friends, and if Lydia said jump, Jackson tried to break the world record for high jump.

“Yes! Is he another friend of yours? Because I hate him.” Stiles’ tentacle tightened around Derek’s ankle like he could happily imagine it being Jackson’s neck.

“I wouldn’t call him a friend, but…” Derek shrugged. “We’re acquainted. Do you think he’ll manage it?”

“Probably not,” Stiles said. “I did all the paperwork, I explained the clauses to both you and Scott, both of you agreed to them in writing. But he might argue that I shouldn’t have used the spell at all.”

“Was there another spell you could have used?” Derek asked.

Stiles pushed off the couch and stalked away. “Maybe. I mean, there aren’t a lot of spells like that. To permanently change something so ingrained in a person. I would have done more research, but I didn’t think Scott would fail. The way he talked, it wasn’t like they were just getting together, so I figured he’d be able to get a kiss sometime within three days, no problem. It didn’t have to be anything major either, just a peck would have done it.”

“Scott and Allison kiss all the time,” Derek said. “He thought they’d have ample opportunity at the carnival, but with her parents, and how busy they were, it didn’t happen. It felt like the universe was conspiring against them.”

“It’s not supposed to,” Stiles said, like that was an actual possibility. “There was nothing in the spell to indicate they wouldn’t have a fair chance.”

“But there could have been?” Derek prodded. 

Stiles looked at him, considering. “There have been witches who tipped the odds in their favour. Gave everyone else a bad rap. I would never do something like that, but there's a chance, a _small_ chance, that the spell has something ingrained in it that got lost in translation.”

“What would happen if it did?” Derek asked.

“It wouldn’t be fair, so the balance would be off. We would have to renegotiate,” Stiles explained.

Derek scraped a claw across the leather couch. “You’d send me back?”

Stiles slid back through the water and pulled himself into Derek’s lap. “When you say it like that, it sounds like you don’t want me to.”

Derek compared the life he had now with the one he’d lived on the surface. “I wouldn’t. I’d rather stay here.”

“Good,” Stiles said. “I mean-- I’m glad.” Derek let his weight fall back, and Stiles followed him down, settling onto his chest. “I’ll look into the spell, see what the results have been for past users. There probably wasn’t anything wrong with it, but if there was, maybe we could work something out where you can come and go as you please.”

“I’d like that,” Derek said. He smoothed his hands up and down Stiles’ back until the tension had seeped out of him. 

***

Of all Stiles’ kitchen creations, his favourite thing to make was pancakes. He cooked them at least once a week, and not always for breakfast. Sometimes he’d try to make pancake art, which would fail miserably, but Derek didn’t mind that his food didn’t look like a smurf as long as it tasted good. More often, Stiles liked to practice flipping them without a spatula. Derek didn’t really understand why. He certainly had enough ways to hold on to one. Stiles was getting better at it, but a good many pancakes still ended up plopping into the water beneath the stove.

“Oops,” Stiles said cheerfully.

“Gross,” Erica corrected, watching the pancake break apart.

“Don’t worry, I made a double batch,” Stiles assured them. He was ladling in more batter when a great boom shook the cave.

“What was that?” Isaac asked, still gripping the table.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said. “I don’t have any spells brewing.” Another boom sounded, with another great shudder. Stiles head snapped up and his eyes widened. “My ward broke.”

“How?” Boyd asked, grabbing onto Erica to pull her up were she’d fallen into the knee deep water.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good,” Stiles flipped off the stove and started shooing them out. “Go down to the safe room, you’ll be alright there.”

“What about you?” Derek asked, as the others pushed through the water as quickly as they could. 

“I need to go check on the pit,” Stiles said. “Go with the others.”

“No, I’m not leaving you by yourself,” Derek insisted. Stiles started to argue, but another boom shook them. 

“Fine, but stay close.” Stiles wrapped a tentacle around Derek’s waist and propelled them both through the water and out the door. They sped down the long cavernous hallway, past the storage rooms, the work room, and the large common room. Stiles ducked down a narrow passage to a room with a high rock ceiling and whirlpool that descended deeper than Derek’s eyes could see. “Wait here,” Stiles instructed. 

As soon as he'd let go of Derek's waist, Stiles was propelled backward and lifted out of the water. He hit the wall hard, locked against it by thick ropes. He tried to squirm out of them but his arms were bound, along with half his tentacles. The rest of them couldn’t get a good enough grip.

“Got him,” shouted a man. He had at least three different guns strapped to his body, and a knife on his belt. He held a device that looked to Derek like a potato launcher, but with a more sinister gleam.

Derek shifted into his beta form and snarled.

“Hey, settle down there,” said another man, similarly dressed to the hilt in weapons.

“Let him down,” Derek growled. He could hear Stiles’ panicking increase.

“Come on, this way,” said the man, beckoning Derek like a dog. “Let’s go.”

Stiles’ heartbeat was racing, and his shouts sounded pained. One glance at him showed Derek why. His tentacles were drying out at an alarmingly fast rate. Derek had never seen Stiles without at least one limb in the water, and he didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t get some soon. “Let him go, can’t you see you’re hurting him?”

The man stared at Derek bewildered, then tried to grab Derek’s arm. Derek slashed at him, raking his claws across the man’s chest.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed, while his companion pulled out a two-way radio.

“He won’t come with us,” he said into the device. He only got static in return.

“You’re going to pay for that, mutt.” Clutching his bleeding chest, the attacker pulled a gun from his holster.

“What are you doing, you’re supposed to rescue him not shoot him.” Derek whipped his head around to see a third man enter the room.

“Rescue,” Derek echoed.

“That’s right, wolf,” the man said. “Let’s get out of here. Come on, quickly now.” 

“No,” Derek said, backing away. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“We won’t hurt you--”

“You’re killing him!” Derek pointed at Stiles, who was gasping for air and still struggling against the black cords. “Please, just let him down. I’ll do whatever you want.”

The man shook his head, and the other two started backing toward the door. “If we do that he’ll attack us immediately.”

Derek couldn’t deny that. “Fine, I’ll get him myself.” He’d gotten used to walking through water, so he pushed to the edge of the whirlpool.

“No, Derek,” Stiles choked. “The current is too strong.” He pushed hard against the wall, and with a grating creak, one of the cords popped off. 

“Oh shit,” the man who’d subdued Stiles took off running. Another creak and his companion did the same.

“Derek, run,” the last man shouted.

Derek bared his fangs and growled. 

“Idiot,” the man muttered, then he, too, ran as fast as he could, sloshing through the water.

Stiles finally finished freeing himself and dropped down into the swirling pool. Derek waited, barely daring to breathe until he eventually resurfaced. “Are you alright?” Derek asked, pulling him into the passageway and away from the deep, dark pit.

Stiles didn’t answer. He swam back to his bedroom instead, Derek following close behind. Once there, Stiles grabbed his vintage red phone and dialed. “I need to speak to Deputy Parrish, please. No, it can’t wait.” Stiles sat in tense silence for a moment as Derek crept closer. “Jordan, someone got into my lair. I don’t know. They’re gone, but I don’t know how, they got in and they-- Jordan, they broke into my _home_.”

Derek couldn’t take it anymore. Wolves needed contact, and Stiles was Derek’s pack. He couldn’t watch him suffer and just stand there. He climbed onto the bed behind Stiles and pressed his chest to Stiles’ back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Okay, I’ll stay put.” He returned the receiver to its stand, but didn’t speak. Derek hugged him a little tighter. Silence echoed until Stiles finally whispered, “You didn’t leave.”

“I told you. I don’t want to,” Derek said. 

Stiles gave a small nod and laced his fingers with Derek’s. They waited there together until the growing sound of someone approaching through the water became a young deputy standing in the bedroom doorway. His nameplate read, _Deputy Parrish, Beacon HIlls Sheriff’s Department._

“Are you hurt?” Parrish asked.

“Not anymore,” Stiles said. “Just… This is _my_ place, Jordan.”

Parrish grimaced. “I know, Stiles. We found the entry point. I’ve got my best guy collecting evidence. Do you think you’re up for making a statement?”

He took statements from both of them, then went to talk to Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. It took hours for them to finish getting whatever the hell they needed from the giant hole that had been blown in the wall where the intruders had entered. Stiles managed a spell to pull the black cords out of the whirlpool as evidence, but his hands were shaking after. He wouldn’t be able to replace the ward that had been broken for days.

“We’ll do everything we can,” Parrish promised, before bidding them goodbye.

“My dad will be here soon,” Stiles said. His voice lacked its usual colour and character. 

“Oh.” Derek hadn’t met Stiles’ father, though he knew that Stiles visited him regularly, and called him nearly everyday. He shifted a little closer to Stiles as Derek’s palms started to sweat. Derek didn’t have a great history of relationships, romantic or otherwise. Parents never seemed to like him.

The sounds of Parrish leaving had barely faded from the hall when they were replaced with someone coming toward them. Derek was confused when a man in a sheriff’s uniform appeared in the doorway, shoes in hand, until Stiles said, “Hey, dad.”

“You alright, kiddo?” The Sheriff asked.

Stiles shrugged. “I’m fine. No injuries, so…”

Derek frowned. Stiles may not have any large physical damage now, but he had certainly been hurt at the time, and more than that, it was very clear he was not _fine_. He was still and quiet in a way Derek had never seen him.

Apparently the Sheriff thought the same thing. “Stiles, it’s alright to be upset.”

“Of course I’m upset,” Stiles said. “I’m scared it will happen again, but more than that I’m angry. This is my place, it was _Mom’s_ place, and they ripped a hole in it and barged through. I have people here, Dad. People I’m responsible for. What if they’d been hurt?” Three of Stiles’ tentacles came to wrap around Derek at wrist, waist, and ankle, and their strength was reassuring.

“Do you know what they came for?” The Sheriff asked, eyeing Derek.

“They came straight for the pit, but they didn’t try to enter it. I don’t know if they were going there anyway or they followed us there,” Stiles said. 

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “Us?” 

“Derek wouldn’t go with the others,” Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ tone.“I wasn’t going to leave you by yourself.”

“Derek Hale?” The Sheriff said, eyes bright. “From the contract those people keep giving you grief about.” 

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Stiles said.

“I’m sorry Scott and the others have been causing so much trouble,” Derek said. He was sure Scott thought he was doing the right thing, and that it was his responsibility to get Derek home safe and sound. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know that Derek was better off here than he’d been on land.

The Sheriff’s bright eyes were narrowed. “Derek, these people who broke in, did they show any interest in you?”

Derek shrugged. “One of them tried to convince me to go with them, but when Stiles started to work his way free, he backed off.” He replayed the moment in his head. “They seemed confused that I wouldn’t just go with them.”

“Why didn’t you?” The Sheriff asked.

“I don’t want to leave,” Derek said. “And I especially don’t want to leave with strange men that hurt Stiles, were armed to the teeth, and reek like hunters.”

“What does a hunter smell like?” Stiles asked absently.

“Death and wolfsbane,” Derek said.

“Huh.” The Sheriff crossed his arms and tapped his fingers, considering. “And they didn’t try to go past you to the pit or further into the tunnels?”

“Not really,” Derek said.

The Sheriff gave a decisive nod. “I should go check in with Parrish. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Dad, I promise.” Stiles gave his dad a bright smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. The Sheriff approached the bed with open arms, and Stiles disentangled himself from Derek to rise and give his dad a full bodied hug.

“I’ll come by to check in with you soon,” the Sheriff said. “I’ll bring pizza.”

“Or I’ll cook you a nice healthy meal to counteract all the grease you’ve been eating,” Stiles said, poking his father’s chest.

“I’ll bring pizza and only have two slices, and you’ll make a nice salad that doesn’t taste like dirt,” the Sheriff countered.

Stiles grinned. “If anything, it'll taste like sand.”

The Sheriff ruffled Stiles’ short hair. “I’ll see you soon, kiddo.” With a nod to Derek, he was on his way, slouching through the water.

Stiles flopped down onto his bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. “That sucked.” 

Derek didn’t have much of a response to that understatement, so he laid down next to Stiles, as close as he could. He was rewarded with more tentacles wrapping around him, along with Stiles’ arm around his shoulders. He stayed quiet for awhile, but Stiles wasn’t getting any more relaxed, so he tried to take his mind off everything. Derek cleared his throat and said, “You know what else sucks?”

“What?” Stiles said.

Derek didn’t want to go through with the joke he was thinking of so he shifted over and put his mouth on Stiles’ neck, and sucked.

Stiles made a noise caught between a gasp and a laugh. “Derek.”

“Mmhm?” Derek stamped a line of biting kisses along Stiles’ jaw. He could feel a tentacle sliding up under his shirt, and another curled around his bicep.

“You don’t have to do this,” Stiles said.

“Have to?” Derek pushed up onto his hands and knees so he could look down at Stiles properly. “I don’t _have_ to do anything. I want to be with you, but if that’s not what you're interested in--”

“I am,” Stiles said immediately. “It’s just...not going to be like you’re used to.”

Derek smiled. “Nothing about you is like anything i’m used to. I don’t expect that to change here.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Stiles smiled and started pulling off their clothes. Derek’s shirt was flung onto a lamp and he heard his jeans fall into the water with a plop, but he was too focused getting Stiles’ shirt off to care. Once Derek rid him of it, he thumbed Stiles’ nipples. That elicited a shiver, and a few tentacles tightening around him, so Derek replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking, sucking, and swirling while Stiles moaned beneath him.

The world spun, and Derek found himself flat on his back, pinned to the mattress. Stiles kissed him hard as a thin tapered tentacle slid into his briefs, stroking over his hips before wrapping around his cock.

“This okay?” Stiles asked.

Derek rocked his hips up into the tight circle. “More,” he moaned. Stiles obliged, another appendage wrapping around his dick to join the other in sliding closer then releasing. Derek’s briefs got pushed off and away without protest.

The feeling of Stiles wrapped around him, holding him down, holding him in, caused a strange sort of calm in his brain. It was a familiar feeling. He remembered it from years ago when he’d tried to experiment with bondage. At the time, his panic at being trapped at someone’s mercy outweighed the pleasure of being tied, but there was none of that panic now. Derek trusted Stiles, and he knew all he had to do was breathe a word, and Stiles would let go. Being trapped made Derek feel completely unburdened. Free.

The combination of Stiles’ mouth against his, the slide of his soft scales, the weight of his limbs, and the slide against his cock combined to set him alight with pleasure. But Derek wanted more.

“Stiles, I need--” Derek broke off because he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted and how to put it to words.

Stiles knew anyway. Another thin member uncurled, this time stroking the curve of Derek’s ass and dipping in to rub against his hole.

“Stiles, we need lube for that,” Derek panted. Now that the idea was there, he wanted it badly, but there was no way it would be comfortable dry.

Stiles laughed, and sent one limb rummaging through this bedside table until he produced an unopened bottle of lube. “Bless Erica and her gag gifts,” he said. He opened it quickly, drizzling some over the end of one tentacle.

Derek took a deep breath as it entered him, trying not to clench around it. It felt nothing like a finger. It was too smooth. It slowly circled to stretch Derek more. Instead of adding another finger, Stiles chose a different tentacle, fatter this time, and coated it quickly before using it instead. Derek bit at Stiles’ mouth, kissing him hard as he adjusted to the difference in size. Stiles started sliding in and out of him in a slow rhythm, strong muscles working fluidly. 

“More,” Derek moaned. He was so close, and he wanted to come so badly but it wasn’t quite enough. Another squeeze of the bottle and the first tentacle joined the second. “Fuck.” They pushed and slid against each other pressed against Derek’s prostate, and he started to shake. “Stiles.”

Stiles licked along the side of Derek’s neck, then bit down hard and that was it. Derek’s vision went black as he spilled over both of them.

When he could focus again, Stiles was still wrapped around him, but it was more like holding him close than pinning him down. One hand was buried in his hair while another rubbed circles on his chest. He could feel a few different tentacles mimicking the movement.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said, quietly.

“I think you passed out for a second there.” Stiles sat up a little so he could look into Derek’s eyes.

“Yeah, I...Yeah,” Derek still felt too loose limbed and tired to explain.

Stiles smiled. “Because it felt good, I hope?” 

Derek nodded and tugged at him to lie back down. They sat quietly for a moment before Derek said, “Wait, did you--”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Stiles said. “We’re gonna get sticky soon though.”

Derek growled. He really didn’t want to move.

Stiles laughed at him. “Hold tight for a minute.” The tentacle that was wound around Derek’s leg slowly pulled away. Derek wasn’t curious enough to sit up to see what it was doing, but he heard Stiles’ dresser drawer open, then a splash.

“Shit!” Derek jolted when wet fabric plopped down on his stomach

“Sorry, I lost my grip,” Stiles said. “That one is long, but not very strong.” He used a hand to wipe Derek’s come of both of them, then sent the tentacle for another t-shirt to dry off Derek.

“That’s a waste of clothing,” Derek said with a yawn.

Stiles shrugged. “Worth it to not have to get up and leave you.”

Derek agreed, and growled at the thought of Stiles getting up then. He turn on his side to hold on to him. They fell asleep twined around each other.

***

In preparation for his father’s visit, Stiles was determined to make a stellar salad. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were gathered around the kitchen table while Derek sat at the counter. Everyone was still thinking about the invasion the day before, so conversation was stilted and forced.

Derek had never considered himself good at setting people at ease, but he tried his best. “I didn’t know your dad was…”

“Human?” Stiles asked.

“The Sheriff,” Derek said, poking Stiles in the ribs. “But I guess I didn’t know that either.”

“I’m half human, in more than one way. No one really thinks about it because I take after my mom,” Stiles said. “They met when he was a deputy. Nobody thought it would work because, well,” Stiles gestured to his lower half and raised a few tentacles. 

“But it did?” Derek asked. He wanted it to work out with him and Stiles, but he was worried. He’d feel better knowing someone else had managed a relationship with a seawitch.

“Yep. They were together until she died,” Stiles said with a sign. “He has a house right on the water. We used to live there together and visit here, but after she died, I started spending more and more time here. It makes me feel closer to her. It’s her workroom, her caverns--”

“Her souls,” Erica said with a cheeky grin at Boyd. 

“What?” Derek didn’t get the joke. 

“Stiles inherited me along with this place,” Boyd said. “My parents' contract had their first born as payment if they didn’t come through, and they didn’t. Stiles took over the contract, so when I turned 18, I was collected by him instead of his mom.”

“My dad’s deal was similar, but with Stiles from the beginning,” Isaac said. 

“And you?” Derek asked Erica.

“I made my own deal,” she said, a determined glint in her eye.

Stiles sighed. “I don’t like to use that clause. I didn’t think it was an issue for Scott’s because…Well, you know.”

Derek nodded. “You thought they were a sure thing.”

“I was about 16 when Isaac’s dad and Erica got their deals. I thought Mr. Lahey knew exactly what he wanted. I didn’t realize he had no intention of trying to keep Isaac,” Stiles said sadly.

“You couldn’t have known,” Isaac said. “I’ve told you, it’s okay.”

Stiles shrugged. “I wish I’d used a better spell for Erica though. At the time, it was the best option I could find.”

“I’d rather be down here with all of you than up on land still struggling with my epilepsy,” Erica said. “The medications just weren’t helping.”

Stiles carried a plate over to the table. “We make the best of things.”

“Stiles,” Boyd said. “It’s fine. We’re all happy here.”

Derek got off his stool to hug Stiles around the waist and scent his neck. “Happier here than anywhere else.”

***

Less than a week later, Stiles came out of his workshop shouting, “God dammit, Derek, I figured it out.”

Derek nearly dropped his book in surprise, but caught it before it hit the water. “What?”

Stiles came into the living room carrying a very old, very ornate book. “That spell I used for Scott? It wasn’t all it seemed.”

“Really?” Derek knew they’d talked about that possibility, but he didn’t think it would actually be the case.

“It’s original creation was fine, most of the same ingredients, but different consequences,” Stiles explained. “But at some point, it got adjusted by this a sea witch named Ursula. She had a reputation. She would claim that she wanted to help people, and they’d agree to the spell, but she’d add something in to make it impossible for them to complete successfully.”

“Then why do people use her spells at all?” Derek asked.

“Using an existing spell is much easier than creating one from scratch. Takes less magic, and eliminates unexpected side effects,” Stiles said. “Because she claimed that she was trying to help, she didn’t document the fact that she’d made those additions to the recipe. The only way to see it is by comparing it to the original, if you can find it. Most people, myself included, wouldn’t think to check unless they realized it traced back to here.” Stiles sat heavily on the sofa beside Derek. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Derek said, sitting up to kiss him. “You didn’t know.”

“I’ll fix it,” Stiles said. “I’ll get Scott to meet us at the Sheriff’s station right now and set it right.”

Derek thought he should feel happy, and he did want to see Scott again. There were lots of things he missed about the surface but…

“Why aren’t you happy?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Derek said.

“Derek, we talked about this.” Stiles put a hand to Derek’s cheek. “I like having you here. Just because I’m reversing the spell doesn’t mean you have to leave. I love you. I want you to stay.”

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap and kissed him hard. “Love you, too,” he said against his mouth.

“I should call Scott,” Stiles said.

“Later,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles’ T-shirt off. 

***

Derek thought that after all the months he’d lived in Stiles’ lair, he really should know all of it by now. He definitely didn’t. He hadn’t known there even _was_ a door at the back of the storeroom, and he certainly didn’t recognize the twists and turns that Stiles was leading him through.

“The sheriff’s department isn’t next to the water, which sucks, but this is the closest we’ll get,” Stiles explained as they navigated down the narrow tunnel. Finally, he pushed open a door that put them on a beach. 

“Um, how are you going to get there from here, then?” Derek asked. Stiles had some long tentacles, but there was no way he’d be able to keep at least one in the water if the sheriff’s department was that far. If Stiles wasn’t at least touching water, he’d dry out, and Derek didn’t want to take that risk.

“No worries, I got it covered.” Stiles pulled out the spelled backpack he carried with him and removed a bottle from it. (Derek had asked once, why he kept the backpack hidden and he’d grinned and claimed, “Customer’s expect a little mystique.”) Stiles downed a gulp of the potion, and the water around him started to bubble and leap until it covered his lower half. When it settled down, Stiles’ tentacles were replaced with a lower half that was completely human. “It only lasts a few hours, but it does the trick.” 

Derek stared at Stiles’ human ass as he walked to the sandy beach and pulled some boxers and jeans out of his bag. He considered being upset that he’d taken part in the kind of sex he’d only heard about deep in the bowels of internet porn, but decided he’d liked it so much, he didn’t really mind. This form had interesting possibilities to explore, but it wasn’t _really_ Stiles. 

“Coming?” Stiles called.

They walked hand in hand up to the boardwalk and into town. Stiles had bought shoes for them, but didn’t like wearing them. “They’re too heavy, I lose my balance,” he explained. Derek could understand that, considering even without the shoes, Stiles tripped on nothing no less than three times before they got there.

“Hey, Tara,” Stiles said. “How’s it going?”

“Lord save me from all the stupid people in this town,” replied the deputy at the front desk. She smiled at Stiles, though. “Your dad’s waiting in his office for you.”

“Thanks,” he said, and turned to walk to the back of the building. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a soft pink shell, handing it to Tara. “For your headaches.”

“Thanks, Stiles,” Tara said.

“Anytime.” Stiles lead Derek back to the Sheriff’s office, knocked on the door then entered without waiting. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, kiddo.” The Sheriff took off his reading glasses and blinked at his son. “I know that you do that leg thing sometimes, but it always weirds me out a little.”

“Tell me about it,” Stiles said, sliding into a chair in front of his dad’s desk. “I feel like I’ll fall over any minute.”

“You did,” Derek pointed out.

“Good thing you’re here to catch me,” Stiles said, grinning up at him.

“It’s good to see you again, Derek,” the Sheriff said, extending his hand to shake.

“Sir,” Derek said. While his visit the other day had gone well, Derek couldn’t help feeling like Stiles’ father watched him a little too closely. Derek wasn’t sure if he was waiting for him to do something wrong, or if he’d already done it. The Sheriff didn’t show his emotions on his face like Stiles, and even with advanced senses, Derek was no mind reader.

“Gotta say, I’ll be happy to put this business to rest,” the Sheriff said. “What time did McCall say he’d be here.”

Stiles glanced up at the clock on the wall, but didn’t need to respond before Tara was knocking on the doorjamb and sending Scott and Allison into the office.

“Derek!” Scott rushed forward to hug him tightly. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine, Scott,” Derek said. “Don’t worry.” Derek had thought a lot about their relationship and decided not to hold onto any lingering anger he might have held. No one could have predicted the results of the spell. He still disagreed with Scott’s choice to purchase the spell in the first place, but now that he was with Stiles…He could understand Scott’s motives better.

Scott gripped his shoulder. “Now that we’ve got you away from this con artist--”

“What?” Derek said. “No, Scott, Stiles isn’t like that.”

“He kidnapped you,” Allison said.

“He followed the terms of the contract,” Derek said. “You knew when you signed what would happen if you failed.”

“But I shouldn’t have failed,” Scott insisted. “He gave me a rigged spell.”

“The spell was faulty, that’s not the same as rigged,” Derek said. “Stiles didn’t want you to fail.”

“I really didn’t, I thought you seemed like a nice guy,” Stiles interjected. “If I’d known the spell had been modified to ensure failure, I wouldn’t have used it. Obviously.”

“How do we know that?” Allison asked.

“Because I’m telling you it’s true.” Derek looked intently at Scott, the person he’d called his best friend for over a decade. “If you won’t believe him, believe me. He’s not at fault here.”

Scott stared at him for a moment, then gave a short nod. “If you’re sure, I believe you.”

“Seriously?” Stiles exclaimed. “You’ve been harassing me for months, and you’re going to let it go now, just like that?”

“Stiles,” the Sheriff said in a warning tone.

“You took Derek,” Scott said. “I had no reason to trust you. I _do_ trust Derek.”

Stiles shook his head. “Fine, great. Let’s get this finished, then.” He unzipped his backpack and pulled out two bottles. “I’ll need you to drink from one of these--”

“No,” Allison said.

“I beg your pardon,” Stiles said flatly.

“He’s not drinking anymore potions, or taking part in anymore spells,” Allison said. “Derek may trust you, but I don’t.”

Derek could see Stiles grinding his teeth together. “Look,” Stiles said. “That’s probably for the best. I mean, he doesn’t have great luck with magic, but in order to do the reversal and, you know, free Derek like you _demanded_ , he’s going to have to drink one of these, then kiss you.”

“Only one of them?” Scott said, still wary.

“Scott, no,” Allison said. “You’re not drinking anything he gives you."

Stiles ignored her. “I made two to give you some options. This one completes the spell and turns you human,” he said, holding up the red bottle, then switching it for the blue. “This one completes the spell, but you stay a werewolf.”

“And what’s the exchange for that?” Allison asked.

“No exchange,” Stiles said. “Everything will be set to rights.”

Scott crossed his arms. “Derek will be free? He can come home instead of going back to your lair?”

“Derek will be able to go wherever he wants.” Stiles said. Derek noticed how carefully Stiles had chosen his words.

Allison was still suspicious. “Maybe we should talk to my dad first.”

“Do you think it would help?” Scott asked.

“Argent hates you,” Derek said. “Why would you trust him with this?”

Scott patted his shoulder. “No, Derek, it’s okay. He’d been really great since you were taken. He’s been doing everything he can to help get you out.”

“He has, hasn’t he?” The Sheriff said. “You know, maybe you should call him down here. There was a break-in at Stiles’ place that I’d just love to talk to him about.”

“Yeah, sure--” Scott started, but he was cut off by Allison.

“He’s probably busy. We’ll do the spell, but this is the last one, alright?”

“You bet it is,” Stiles said. “Alright, red bottle or blue bottle?”

Scott hesitated, then looked at Allison. “I could be human.”

Allison smiled sadly. “Scott, I told you. I don’t need you to be.” Scott beamed at her, then took the blue bottle.

“Bottoms up, then pucker up,” Stiles said.

Scott gulped down the liquid, then grimaced. “This one tastes a lot worse than before.”

“Does it now?” Stiles drawled, blinking up at him. 

“Did you two need some privacy?” The Sheriff asked.

“Oh, right. No. Thank you, though,” Scott said. He turned to Allison and they both blushed like they hadn’t been together for ages and done a lot more than kiss. As soon as their lips touched, a burst of light shimmered around the room, pink sparks dancing with waves of yellow.

“That was lovely, son,” the Sheriff said.

“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles said. “I though it had a nice flair.”

“So, it’s done?” Scott asked.

“Yep,” Stiles said. “Done and dusted.”

“You’re free!” Scott said, hugging Derek again.

Derek didn’t really feel any different. “Great.”

“Where do you want to go?” Allison asked. “We’ll take you anywhere.”

Derek looked at Stiles. He really just wanted to stay with him, which probably meant going back to the lair. “How much time do you have?” Derek gestured to Stiles’ legs.

“A couple of hours,” Stiles said with a shrug. “I’ve got more in my bag if I need it.”

“Maybe we could go to the diner, then?” Derek said. His favourite burgers were from the diner, and he’d missed those more than any other food.

“Sure,” Allison said, brightly. She and Scott started out of the room.

Stiles stood and snagged Derek’s arm. “Should I wait here? Or I could meet you at the beach later?”

“No, I want you to come,” Derek said. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Stiles smiled. “I’d love to, but I understand if you want some time alone with your friends.”

Derek shrugged. “Not today.”

Stiles gave a jaunty wave to his dad. “See you soon, Pops.”

“Take care of yourself,” the Sheriff said. “Don’t get into any trouble.”

“Who me? Never,” Stiles said, then lost his balance turning around and smacked his head against the door frame. 

***

Derek cleared his throat for the third time in 10 minutes. The table had been silent since the waitress had taken their order, and Derek’s attempts at making conversation were falling flat. “How did the carnival go?” Derek asked Allison.

She briefly stopped glaring at Stiles to give him a blank look. “The what?”

“The carnival, it was a fundraiser, how did it…” Derek realized that it had been months since the carnival and the results were old news. “Nevermind.”

Allison immediately resumed trying to stare down Stiles. Derek was pretty sure she was trying to be intimidating but it wasn’t working. Stiles was grinning back at her and playing with his straw, sucking obnoxiously whenever he got too bored.

Scott was looking between the three other people at the table, smiling brightly at Derek, frowning at Stiles, and gazing at Allison with a mix of affection and concern.

“How’s your mom?” Derek asked Scott.

“She’s good,” Scott said bobbing his head.

Derek waited for him to elaborate but he didn’t continue. “Maybe I should stop by before I go home.”

“She’s at work,” Scott said. “She would have come with us otherwise. She really wants to see you. We could visit her at the hospital?”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t want to distract her while she’s working.”

“I have a consultation tomorrow,” Stiles said. “You can come with me if you want, go see her while I’m working.”

“Why would he do that?” Allison said sharply. “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“It’s like carpooling,” Stiles said with a condescending smile. “Might as well pair trips to the surface together.’

Scott’s eyes widened. “I thought you said he was free now.”

“I am,” Derek said. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Then why can’t you come home?” Scott asked.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go to your apartment,” Allison said, reaching out to squeeze Derek’s wrist. “I’m sure you could stay with Scott and I.”

 

“You moved in together?” Derek was happy to hear that they were doing well together. “That’s great.”

“Yeah, it's awesome,” Scott said. “We have a great pull out couch, you can stay with us as long as you need.”

Derek glanced at Stiles who gave him a jerky shrug, and a half smile. If Derek hadn’t talked to him about it just the day before, he’d think Stiles didn’t care where he went. He kind of missed Stiles’ tentacles. One of them at least would be wound around his leg, offering the support and reassurance he needed. “That’s okay,” he told Scott. “I like staying with Stiles.”

“Really?” Scott said incredulously.

Allison looked deeply concerned. It was disconcerting because while they were on good terms, Derek had never really considered her a friend. “Derek, you’re back on the surface now, he has no claim on you,” she said.

“I know that,” Derek said. “It’s my choice to make, and I want to stay with Stiles.” Allison started to protest, but Derek interrupted her. “Allison, it’s _my_ choice.”

“And we support that,” Scott said quickly.

“He’s a sea witch,” Allison said.

“And I’m a werewolf,” Derek said. “Stiles isn’t a bad person just because of myths and fairytales. He tried to help people.”

“At what cost?” Allison said. “If he’s tricking people like he did Scott--”

“I didn’t trick him. I made a mistake,” Stiles said. “Maybe you should consider why he felt the spell was necessary in the first place instead of painting me as the villain.”

Allison snapped her mouth shut. “We talked about that already. We sorted it out.”

“And Derek and I talked about this,” Stiles said. “I’m going to keep him as long as he’s willing to stay.”

“I’m going to stay as long as he’s willing to keep me,” Derek said. He could see the concern etched on Scott’s face so he offered him a soft smile. “Scott, I’m happy in Stiles’ home. Happier than I’ve been since my family died. The surface is alright, but I never really fit anywhere. Now I’ve got the best of both worlds.” He gestured to the waitress approaching with their food. “I can come to the surface and get hamburgers, than go back home and read for hours. Or take a nap, binge watch all the TV I’ve missed.”

“So many shows,” Stiles said, shaking his head.

“He’s kind of a hermit on popular TV, right?” Scott said.

Derek kicked him lightly under the table. “Hey, at least _I’ve_ seen Star Wars.”

“You haven’t seen Star Wars?” Stiles smacked his hands done on the table. “Every time I think you're a half decent guy, I’m proven wrong. This will never work.”

“You could come over and watch it,” Scott offered. “Right, Allison?”

Allison looked torn. “I’m not sure my dad would like having him in our apartment.”

“I don’t like having your dad in _my_ apartment,” Stiles muttered.

“What?” Allison said, and Scott echoed her.

“Nothing,” Stiles said and shoved a handful of curly fries in his mouth.

“Why would my dad go near your-- Do you have an apartment?” Allison asked, looking genuinely curious.

“Kind of? It’s a space of many uses and many names,” Stiles said.

Scott wasn’t distracted. “But what does that have to do with Allison’s dad?”

Stiles avoided the question with more fries, and Derek sighed. “Someone broke in recently. They blew a hole in one of the cave walls, then attacked Stiles. They tried to get me to go with them.”

“You think my father broke into your lair?” Allison’s eyes were sharpened.

“No, Derek would have recognized him.” Stiles shrugged. “His hunter lackeys though…”

Allison started to protest but Derek talked over her. “It’s just kind of an interesting coincidence that you guys spent so much time trying to get me away from Stiles and then someone breaks into his home, with no other purpose that we could tell other than to bring me out with them.”

“Coincidence,” Allison repeated. “We can’t have been the only ones trying to get someone back.”

“Yeah, you were,” Stiles said, mouth full. “It’s been two years since I took someone as collateral. Only three of them, four if you include Derek, are decent enough people to have someone looking for them. The rest aren’t fit for company. No one wants them.”

Derek’s nose twitched. He didn’t like the pit. It smelled like rage and sorrow. Stiles had told him what some of the beings down there had done. Derek didn’t want to meet them. “Allison,” he said. “The people who broke in smelled like wolfsbane. You know who else _reeks_ of Wolfsbane? Your parents and the people they associate with.”

Allison started to look doubtful in her conviction. “You can’t prove--”

“Of course we can’t,” Stiles said. “If we could, they’d have been arrested by now. If we ever find them though, you better believe they’ll pay for what they did.”

“Was there much damage?” Scott asked sympathetically.

Stiles shrugged. “Enough. I fixed it though.”

“Fixed the wall fine,” Derek said. “But you could have suffocated.”

“What?” Allison shouted shrilly.

“They pinned me to a wall up out of the water,” Stiles said, and at their confused look he explained, “I need to have some part of me in water at all times.”

Scott looked at him silently for a long moment, then slid his glass of water closer to Stiles.

Stiles laughed. “I’m using a spell right now. Thanks, though.”

“So, is it difficult for you to come on land, then?” Scott asked.

“Eh,” Stiles said. “It takes time to make the potion and I feel a little dried out, so I don’t do it often. Most everywhere I want to go I can stay in my true form.”

Scott nodded. “We could visit you on the beach if you wanted. If it’s easier.”

“Sure,” Stiles said easily. He hooked his foot around Derek’s ankle under the table. “You can invite them over if you want.”

“You’d be alright with that?” Derek asked.

“It’s your home too,” Stiles said. “You can invite whoever you want. I think the others might like the company too.”

“You’d invite us down there, even though you think my family broke in?” Allison crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yep,” Stiles said. “If that would make Derek happy. Besides, _you_ didn’t break in. I won’t judge you for what others have done, even if they’re your family.”

Allison didn’t say anything, she just nodded. It marked a turning point in their meal. Instead of glaring at Stiles, she listened. Derek’s attempts at conversation didn’t fizzle out the second they left his mouth, and Scott tried to fill him in on everything he’d missed with people they knew.

When their meal was finished and the bill settled, Derek said, “Well, we better get home before that potion wears off.”

“Oh, I’m fi--” Stiles stopped when he caught the look Derek shot him. “Ready to go.”

With a last hug from Scott and Allison, Derek and Stiles set out to the same rocky beach they’d first met at.

“You're sure you don’t have other things you want to do?” Stiles asked. “I’ve got a couple hours at least.”

“I can think of better things I’d like to do with you in that form,” Derek said, sliding his hand over Stiles’ ass. “Besides, I’m ready to go home.”

***Epilogue***

“Head’s up!” Erica shouted, right before a frisbee smacked into the side of Derek’s head.

“Seriously?” He growled.

“Sorry,” Scott said apologetically, while running over to retrieve the disk.

“Ow.” Derek rubbed the side of his head, even though the pain was fading. His pride still hurt.

“Aw, poor baby,” Stiles said, pouting under his sunglasses. He reached out to make grabby motions at Derek while a few tentacles stretched in his direction. “Come sit with me. His lounge chair was just far enough into the water to make it easy for is limbs to spill out into the lapping ocean, but dry enough that he could soak up the sun.

Derek had found this inlet himself after exploring the caverns of Stiles' lair, tucked away, but still connected so that Erica, Isaac, and Boyd could join them, and easy for Scott and Allison to get to. High rocks penned them in, but blue water stretched out before them, sparkling in the sunlight.

A couple of tugs and cajoling got Derek settled with Stiles in his lap. It was a nice place to be.

“Burgers are almost ready,” Boyd called. Stiles had bought a BBQ specifically to keep out here, and Boyd manned it with pride. 

“Oh, I’ll put the dressing on the salad,” Allison said, hopping up from her own lounge chair. 

“Does it have strawberries?” Stiles asked flicking up his sunglasses.

Allison shot a dimpled smile over her shoulder. “Of course.”

“Derek, I’m leaving you,” Stiles said, flopping over him dramatically. “I’m going to elope with Allison’s salad instead."

“All this time I’ve devoted to you, and I’m tossed over for a salad?” Derek said with a sigh.

“Ha, tossed.” Stiles chortled. “Just for that pun, I’ll keep you around.”

“Oh!” Allison said. “Before I forget, the carnival is next weekend. Mom insists that Derek is coming so…”

“So, I’ll be there, just to get under her skin,” Stiles said, grinning. 

“It’s time for the carnival again?” Derek asked.

“It’s an annual event, Derek,” Allison teased. 

“No, I mean, it’s been a year since…” Derek looked at Stiles. “Since we met you.”

Stiles smiled. “I’ll win you a teddy bear for our anniversary.”

“Maybe I’ll win one for you,” Derek said, watching Stiles’ tentacle wrap around his arm.

“No,” Stiles said, then he kissed Derek's smiling lips. “I’ve already won a wolf.”

******

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the summary I made for my beta [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird), I put “Scott is Ariel, Derek is Flounder, Stiles is Ursula.” To which she responded “NO!!! What the hell? You can’t put that no one will read it.” …… Derek was totally Flounder. 
> 
> By the way I have a [tumblr](http://sylvie-w.tumblr.com/) that I actually use now! I’m still getting the hang of it, but I like it a lot. You should totally tell me who your favorite blog is because I need more things to follow. I like Sterek, puppies, and feminism.


End file.
